Jesus Christ Comes Down To Bikini Bottom
Jesus Christ Comes Down to Bikini Bottom Jesus Christ Comes Down To Bikini Bottom is a New Movie that couls be a great Movie if you give it a chance. PLOT Jesus Christ observed Bikini Bottom for about 2 Hours after what he sees he has decided to come down to Bikini Bottom to help out the Underwater City. When Jesus Christ comes down on the Gravel of the Watery Streets everybody just freezes for about 6 Mins while Jesus Christ walks down the Street and changes about 34% of the City of Bikini Bottom and after about a Unlimited amount of freezing Ctiizens and dropped jaws, Jesus Christ Says: my People underwater people please listen to me this CIty has had it's up's and down's but if you believe we can change Bikini Bottom for the Better now we should start now please my people do what's right if you do what's right then other people will too this city is 2.3% recorverd from the Damages from the past 4 Years i will be observing this City for the Next 4 Years if you try Really Hard this can be a great City once more... if you believe. so in about 1 Year... this Cityis 56.1% Recoverd on March 22nd 2014 was when Jesus Christ came down to Bikini Bottom and if it wasn't for him then this city would be distastrous but then Jesus Christ is seen in the Krusty Krab eating a Krabby Patty , Krabby Fries, and drinking a Krabby Cola then he hears Gunshots after that he goes into S.D.+R. Mode and then everything goes 1 Second per Hour and then Jesus Christ has time to Finish his Meal and after that it is Normal Speed again and then Jesus Christ Says: everybody EVERYBODY! why are we shooting people shooting people is bad put the gun down! why have we people even thought of doing these Vile Things? then Jesus Christ goes up into Mid-Air and then he has a Speech on how Guns are used for Hunting Purposes that shooting people is bad after the speech is Over, Jesus Christ says: everybdoy please stay in order and then Jesus Christ walks out of the Krusty Krab sort of Happy then 3 Years Later... the city is 97.86 % Recovered from the damages and then for the 1st Time Jesus Christ sees SpongeBob SquarePants and he says: Wow am i seeing SpongeBob SquarePants in the Flesh? i think i am! then SpongeBob SquarePants says: Hello nice to meet you Jesus Christ then they start talking and right before they go, Jesus Christ gives SpongeBob SquarePants a Freidnly Kiss on the Forehead and says: take care my Little Yellow Noble Sponge and after about 3 Years Later... in 2018 the city is beyond Recoverd and then Jesus Christ gives a Speech a Loud Speech actually and Says: Eveybody of Bikini Bottom Listen Up Please you ahve Recoverd drastically and i am very proud of you i wll be back in about6 Years or something to check on thecity Please keep it in Order until next Time... See Ya Bikini Bottom! CHARACTERS Jesus Christ SpongeBob SquarePants Mr.Krabs Bikini Bottom Police Palnkton Plankton's Mom Palnkton's Dad Mrs. Plankton Mr.Squarepanrs Mrs. Squarepanrs Bikini Bottom High School Crossing Gurrds{ For the Lil Kids} LOCATIONS Krusty Krab Krusty Krab Street Bikini Bottom High School Other Unknown Streets TRIVIA/GOOFS * Bikini Bottom High School is Featured for the First TIme in this Movie. * Krusty Krab Street is the Street in front of the Krusty Krab + The Chum Bucket. * the Other Unknown Streets are where Jesus Christ and SpongeBob talked, or where the Lil Kids cross in front of Bikini Bottom High School. * you can see Jesus Christ eating in the Krusty Krab before Gunshots went off. * Bikini Bottom Police are seen in the background in one of the scenes. * Mrs. Plankton can be seen talking to her Nephew * Mrs.Plankton's real name is Barryiah J. Plankton * the J stands for Joshiah